


You mean the world to me

by LilyYlvis



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crying, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, brofeels, caring!Vegard, hurt!bård
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyYlvis/pseuds/LilyYlvis
Summary: Vegard and Bård are out in Oslo, celebrating Bård's birthday. Bård has to go to the bathroom and on his way back he accidentally spills a guy's drink. He apologizes and offers the guy a new drink. Instead of accepting the new drink, the guy gets very angry at Bård, drags him outside and beats him up. Then he drops him in a narrow street next to the club. When Vegard receives a phone call from Bård, he gets worried...





	You mean the world to me

“Hi Bård, happy birthday!” Vegard said happily.

“Thank you! Ready for the party?” Bård asked in full excitement.

“Sure I am, are you?” Vegard replied

“Of course, well, let's go then.” 

“And where exactly is it that we're going?”

“You know that one club next to the folketeateret? 

“Yes, yes, oh that one, sounds like fun to me.”

“Sure it is. Do you feel like driving? Because I feel like drinking.”

“Yeah, I'll drive, I wasn't planning on drinking anyway. Alcohol is just not my thing.”

“I know, that's why I'm going to drink for two today.”

“Be careful you! Don't overdo it.”

“Yes dad. Are you done being responsible? Because I want to party!”

“Yes, yes, all right, get in the car, let's go have some fun.”

They got into the car and drove to the club. The waiting line wasn't too long, so they were lucky on that. After 10 minutes they were inside.

“What do you want to drink?” Vegard asked.

“Oh, just a beer will be fine. Wait, I'll give you some money.” Bård answered.

“No, no, it's your birthday, I pay.”

“Oh, well, thanks a lot.”  
Vegard went to order some drinks and came back with a beer for his brother and a cola zero for himself.

“Cheers brother, on your birthday!” Vegard shouted happily. He kinda had to shout, because the music was very loud.

“Yes, cheers!” Bård shouted back. 

They finished their drink and decided to go on the dance floor. Vegard was enjoying himself. Actually he really liked dancing. It was one of his favorite moments on their talkshow as well. The dance in the beginning. Bård was enjoying himself too. After a while they got a little tired, so they went back to the bar.

“Want another drink?” Vegard asked.

“Yes, well, I'm going for a cola zero too.” He answered.

“Huh? No beer?” Vegard asked, a bit confused.

“No, I don't know what kind of beer they have here, but it didn't taste nice. And spirits make me sick, so I'll have a cola zero.”

“All right.”

Vegard ordered 2 cola zero's and handed one of them to Bård.

“Thanks Vegard, cheers!”

“Cheers!”

Bård had finished his cola and had to go to the bathroom.

“I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back.” Bård said.

“Okay, I wait here at the bar.”

“Good. And when I'm back, we're going to dance a little more right?”

“Oh yes, for sure.”

“Okay, see you in a minute.”

“See you.”

Bård went to the bathroom. When he was done he made his way back to Vegard. Well, he tried to make his way back. The place was quite crowded now. He was slowly moving between the people, being as careful as possible. Then he feels he hit something with his elbow, his sleeve getting a little bit wet. He turns around and looks behind him, and sees that a glass is lying on the floor. 

“Oh, I'm sorry, did I just spill your drink?” he asked to an angry looking guy.

“Yes, that's what you just did, you asshole! Can't you watch out where you're going?” the guy said with an angry voice.

“Look, I'm sorry. The place is kinda crowded, I didn't do it on purpose. I'll buy you a new drink, no problem.” Bård said.

“No problem you said? There is a problem! And the problem is not that you spilled my drink, but that you're an asshole! Let me teach you a lesson!”

The guy was really angry. He grabbed Bård's shirt and started pulling him outside. Bård started shouting and screaming, trying to get away, but the guy was way stronger then he was. And of course, the music was really loud, so nobody heard him. Vegard didn't see or didn't know what was happening, because the entrance was close to the toilet, and they didn't pass the bar. 

When they were outside, the man still pulling Bård by his shirt and also holding his arm, with a very firm grip, he gave Bård a really hard punch in the face. It made him fall hard to the ground. While he was on the ground, the guy started kicking him in the ribs and on his leg. It was hurting like hell. 

“I have to stop this in some way.” he was thinking to himself. And then he knew what to do. He quickly closed his eyes and acted like he was knock out. That clearly scared the guy in some way, because he stopped immediately after he had closed his eyes. He felt that he was being lifted. He wanted to open his eyes, but was scared that when he did, the guy would start beating him up again and he didn't want that. After 2 minutes   
the guy dropped him to the ground and ran away. Bård opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. He was still able to hear the music of the club, so he couldn't be far away. Then he noticed where he was. He was in that one narrow street next to the club, where almost nobody ever came. He tried to sit up. When he did so, he realized how much he was hurting. His ribs did hurt like hell, as well as his right leg and his left knee. He also noticed his nose was bleeding. 

“Fuck, ouch.” he thought by himself. He really wanted to cry right now. Then Bård started feeling in his pockets. He had to find his phone, he had to call Vegard. When he finally managed to find it, he dialed the number.

Beep.... beep...  
Vegard's phone was ringing. He was surprised to see it was Bård's number. He picked up.

“Hello Bård?” Vegard said.

“V...e...gard. V...egard. I... I'm outside...” Bård said with a weak voice.

“Bård? Bård, where are you? What's wrong? Are you sick or something?” He asked, with a worried tone in his voice.

“Ou...t...side.... ouch! In.. the narrow street, next to … the club... Please come!”

“I'm coming! What happened? Hold on, I'll be right there.”

Vegard ran outside, to the narrow street. What he saw there almost made him cry. His brother was sitting there against the wall, his face covered in blood and a pained expression on his face. 

“Bård? Bård what happened to you? Oh god, shit.”

“V...egard. I'm hurting...”

“Do I need to drive you to the ER?”

“No, I … just … wanna go … home.”

“Okay, let's go. Oh god Bård. Do you think you can stand up?” 

“Don't know... I … I'll try.”

Bård managed to stand up, but his right leg and left knee were hurting like hell. But his ribs were hurting the most of all. He directly grabbed Vegard by his shoulder to take support of him. Vegard swung an arm around Bård's waist to stabilize him. And like that they walked to the car and drove to Bård's place.

When they arrived home, Vegard gently placed his brother onto the sofa, in a sitting position.

“Now let me take a look at you. Oh god Bård, I'm going to take some paper towels to clean you up. And then you are going to tell me what happened.”

“V..egard... I'm hurting... like hell.”

Vegard ran to the kitchen, grabbed some kitchen paper and returned to his brother. He went to sit down next to him and handed some paper to his brother.  
“Now, squize your nose and put your head a little forward, then the bleeding should stop.” Vegard said.

“Mmm... okay.” 

The bleeding stopped indeed. Vegard cleaned Bård's face.

“Are you hurt somewhere else besides your nose?” Vegard asked.

“Right leg … left knee … my ribs on the left side.” 

“Oh god, let me take a look. Take your shirt off and your pants too.”

“-HEY...”

“I know it may sound embarrassing to you, but otherwise I can't take a look at it.”

It sure did sound embarrassing to Bård, but he also knew he was in need of some help right now. He slowly removed his shirt. He tried to be careful because he was really hurting. And then he removed his pants. He squeezed his eyes shut because it hurt so much. Vegard took a look at his brother.

“Oh god, your ribs are turning blue as well as your knee. Your knee looks a bit swollen too. And a bruise on your leg. Let me get you some ice to put on that.”

Vegard returned with a few ice packs and put it on the places that were hurt. 

“Leave these on for a while. So... what happened?” He asked.

“Well... I went to the bathroom. On my way back... ouch... .” 

“Shh... easy...” Vegard said and started stroking his brother's hair to comfort him.

“On my way back... I spilled a guy's drink. By accident. I offered him a new drink, but he got really angry at me and... OUCH OH FUCK!” Bård started to talk really fast. 

“Easy Bård... talk slowly.” Vegard said with a soothing tone in his voice, still stroking his brother's hair and rubbing his back a little.

“He got angry at me, and he took me outside and started to beat me up. So I pretended to be knock out to make it stop. Then he just dropped me in that street over there and ran away...”

“OH FUCK! What an asshole, what did he look like? I swear if I meet him I gonna kick his ass!” Vegard shouted, because he was really mad right now.

“Vegard... ssst... can you be a little more quiet? I kinda have a headache. Ugh.. what doesn't hurt...” 

“I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really pissed at that guy right now.”

“Me too, don't worry.”

Bård started shivering, he was getting cold, with the ice packs and just sitting there with only his boxers on.

“Bård, are you cold?”

“Y...yeah...”

“Okay, I think these ice packs have been on long enough. I'm going to put these back into the freezer and get you some pyjamas and a pillow and a blanket.”

Vegard removed the ice packs and took a look at his brother again. His ribs were blue like hell as well as his knee. His leg seemed to be quite okay, except for that bruise.

“Bård, are you sure I don't need to drive you to the ER? Your ribs and your knee don't look too good you know, they are all blue. You think you broke something?”

“I don't think it is broken since I didn't hear a breaking noise or I didn't feel anything break... don't wanna go to the ER. We can call our own doctor tomorrow...”

“Okay. I'll be right back. I'll just put these packs away and take some stuff for you.”

Vegard came back after a few minutes with pyjamas, a blanket and a pillow.

“There you go. You think you're able to put on your pj's?”

“Yes, it's gonna take a little time, but I'll manage.”

Bård had put on his pj's. Vegard put the pillow on the sofa and carefully helped his brother to lie down. After that he covered him with the blanket. 

“Are you comfortable like this?” 

“Yes, it's okay.”

“Do you want a painkiller? Might be a little bit more comfortable to sleep.”

“Yes, I would love one. My head is killing me.”

“Okay, I'll be right back.”

Vegard returned with a glass of water and 2 paracetamols. He carefully slipped a hand under his brother's head and lifted it a little bit. He handed the pills and brought the glass to his lips and helped him drink. 

“Thanks... Vegard.”

“No problem.”

Vegard grabbed a chair and put it next to the sofa. Actually there was room enough on that sofa, but he didn't want to hurt his brother more then he was hurting already. Then he saw Bård was crying.

“Does it hurt that bad that it makes you cry?” he asked concerned.

“That too, but... you know, it's my birthday... sniff... and sniff... birthdays are supposed to be fun. And than this happens... it just makes me sad.. sniff.”

“It is sad. I am so angry at that asshole that did this to you. Just because of a stupid drink!”

“Ssst Vegard, my head...”

“Sorry.”

Vegard couldn't fight back his tears any longer. He started to cry as well.

“Hey... Vegard? Why are you crying?” 

Bård put a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

“You know, seeing you hurt like this, hurts me too. You know... sniff... you mean the world to me. This could have ended differently. What if he hit you in the wrong place? Or what if you made a wrong fall? You could've been dead you know.” he said.

“Oh Vegard... I know. But hey, that didn't happen, okay? Right now, my head is killing me and I'm hurting like hell, but I'm alive. I'm right here, next to you.”

Bård took a paper towel (he still had a few clean ones left) and dried his brother's tears. 

“Better?” Bård asked. 

“Better.” Vegard said.

“Try to get some sleep now. You need some rest after what happened tonight.”

“Yeah, that's what my head tells me too. The painkiller starts to do his work though.”

“That's good.”

“You know, next to the kitchen, in the guest room, there's a mattress and you'll also find some pillows and blankets there. If you pull the mattress into the living room, you can sleep here. I don't feel like being alone right now.”

“I understand. I'm not going to leave you. And, I also don't feel like being alone, to be honest.”

Vegard took the mattress out of the guest room and made himself a bed next to the sofa and crawled in. He started stroking Bård's hair again and listened to his breathing. Before Bård fell asleep he said to Vegard: “You know you mean the world to me too, right?”

The next day the doctor came to Bård's house, since it was too painful for him to go himself. Luckily he didn't have any broken bones. Only badly bruised ribs and knee, that would be sore for a while. He was told to lie down for a few days. But luckily his brother was there by his side.


End file.
